Blood and Tears
by rose-of-the-night
Summary: Well, this is my first ever attempt at a fanfic so be nice. This will probably be slash so if you don't like, don't read. At the moment, this has very little in the way of a plot, but I have hopes one developing later on.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (mores the pity).  Or at least, I don't so far.  You may get some of my inventions later in the story.

Note: This story _will_ at some point be slash so *shrugs* well, if you don't like it, don't read it.  Flames will be used to cook marshmallows.

Chapter 1 – Blood and Tears

He all but ran onto the train, frantically searching for an empty compartment.  As he slipped into the compartment and pulled the door shut, a bead of blood formed on his lip.

"Damn!"  He licked it away.  "I wasn't _that nervous was I?"_

He seemed to rather enjoy drinking the blood now flowing freely from his lip.  He curls up in the corner of the seat, his body now shaking with sobs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All conversations stop.  All eyes turn to the silver Adonis now boarding the train.  Some shine with respect, some with desire, and some glint with hate.  However, this is not the Draco Malfoy famed throughout the school for his cruelty.  This is the boy behind the mask.  Once aboard the train, Draco relaxes.  With a sigh he opens the door of the nearest compartment and stops with a gasp.

"Potter…"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

So.  What do you think? Should I carry on with it?

Please review.


	2. Friends and Enemies

Disclaimer: As previously stated, I own nothing. *sulks* Believe me, If I owned Draco he wouldn't have time to appear in fanfics. *winks*

Note: This _will contain slash later on so if you don't like it, don't read it.  Flames will be used to toast marshmallows._

Chapter 2

Standing on the platform, Ron and Hermione grimaced as Draco swept past.

"Arrogant twat."  Ron growled.

Hermione looked faintly disapproving but made no comment. Both then turned their gaze back to the barrier.  The entrance to platform 9 ¾.

"He's never this late." Hermione looked worried. "I hope he's okay."

Two sets of eyes scanned the barrier, frantically searching for a boy with tousled black hair and green eyes.  The train whistle blew.

"We've got to get on the train."  Ron sighed.  "Now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally finding a free compartment, Ron and Hermione collapse gratefully onto the seat and share a smile.  However, this is tinged with worry.

"He _must_ be on the train…"  But Hermione doesn't sound sure.

"He probably just got on the train early to get a compartment."  Ron agrees.

But neither of them voice their inner thoughts.

/What if he's not here?\  Ron glances concernedly at the door, unknowingly mirroring Hermione's thoughts.

//What if the bastard uncle of his has done something _really_ serious to him this time?\\  Fear lurks in her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting alone in a compartment, Harry looks confused.

"Why haven't Ron and Herm come to find me?"  He mutters.  "I do hope they're all right."

He sighs and looks out the window.  Suddenly, a noise disturbs his thoughts.  Harry's hopeful green eyes turn to the door.  As the door opens his eyes harden, glinting coldy.

"Malfoy."  He sneers.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

There ya go… Chappie 2. So whadda ya think? Should I still write more?

Please review.


	3. Tattered Lives

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  If I did, I would be rich and Draco would have NO time for appearing in fics like this one.  If you know what I mean… I may own characters in later chapters, but I'll let you know about those later on.  For now, just assume that nothing is mine.

Note: This **WILL be slash later on.  If you don't like it, don't read it.  Simple as that really.  As for flames, as previously stated they will be used to toast marshmallows.**

Chapter 3

The Great Hall fell silent as the massive double doors were thrown open.  Forks clattered to the table and all eyes turned to the doors.  A gasp ran around the room as Harry strode in.  Murmurs rose up around each and every table and even Draco couldn't resist an appraising glance.  Harry paused a moment, eyes travelling around the room, before taking a seat between Ron and Hermione.  Sliding his long, muscled, leather-clad legs under the table he grinned at his two best friends.

"Well?"  He smirked.  "What are you staring at?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco felt his eyes drawn once more to the long, lithe though well muscled figure of Harry Potter.  The irritating prat was clad in the tightest black leather trousers Draco had ever seen.  These were complimented by a skin tight black top with a silver dragon climbing up Harry's side.  The outfit was finished off with a pair of black bunker boots and an emerald suspended on a chain about Harry's neck.

Potter's gone all Slytherin.  Draco thought, rather amused but slightly pissed off.

His eyes remained fixed on Harry throughout dinner and he seemed rather preoccupied but after leaving the Great Hall, he seemed to snap out of it.

Whoa…  He thought nervously.  That was weird…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The green eyes that swept around the room seemed strangely blank.  Once sparkling and full of life they are now flat and empty.  The desire to live and do good has left those beautiful orbs.  After scanning the room once, they come to rest on the teachers table, noting a few changes.

Tonks? What's she doing here?  He wonders silently.  I see they persuaded Remus to come back and take DADA again.  And Sirius. I wonder what he's teaching.  Although he could just be here with Remus.  Seems like wherever one of them is the other will be too.

His silent speculation is cut short by a hand waved across his face.

"Hey Harry, mate."  Ron yells in his ear.

"No need to deafen me."  He forces a laugh.

"I said, do you know when our first quidditch practise will be?"  Ron repeated.  "You _are_ quidditch captain after all."

"Fraid not mate."  Harry sighed.  "I've got to check it with McGonagall."

He looking down at the empty table, he gave a sigh and smiled bleakly.  Hermione watched him worriedly but kept her thoughts to herself.  No-one noticed the silver-grey eyes fixed on the trio from across the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Welcome all to a new term at Hogwarts."  The kindly old headmaster beamed around the room.  "I have four words for you all. ON WITH THE FEAST!"

He threw his arms wide and the tables filled with food.  Cheers erupted around the hall.

I missed the sorting.  Harry realised with start.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry stood silently and walked out of the Great Hall, shoulders drooping.  Hermione looked over at Harry's still loaded plate.  Shaking her head sadly she turns to Ron.

"Why does he refuse to confide in us?"  She asks, puzzlement filling her face.  "It kills me to watch him suffering like this."

"He doesn't trust us."  Replied Ron sadly.

No-one even noticed that a certain blonde was absent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few corridors away, that certain blonde was locked in the prefects bathroom.  Standing in front of a mirror, tears streaming down his face, he looked up and down his skinny body.  Too skinny.  Not a mark on it to show for the brutal beatings meted out to him over the summer by the man he once called father.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

So, the usual.  What do you think so far?  Should I carry on?  Or give up forever and delete all evidence that this fic ever existed?  

Please please review.

Just a quick note.  You don't get any more until you review for me.  I need feedback here!


	4. Bleeding

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plotline (unfortunately). If I did, then a) I would be rich and wouldn't need to write fanfiction and b) Draco would be much too busy to appear in fanfictions like this one… if ya know what I mean… *wink wink*  I may own some characters in later chapters but as of the moment, all the characters are stolen.

Note: This **will be slash in later chapters though not yet. For those of you who don't know what slash is, it's boy/boy relationships, so if you're at all squeamish about that sort of thing then please hit the back button now. Any little kiddies who have stumbled on this story by mistake please also hit the back button now. Please _don't read this and then moan about a) me stealing J. K. Rowling;s characters (this ****__is fanfiction after all) and b) the slash content in later chapters. Flames will be used to toast marshmallows. But enough from me, on with the story!_**

Chapter 4

A blade hovered just millimetres above a pale wrist.  A tiny flick of the other wrist and it plunged down, slicing the fragile skin with ease.  A brief gasp of pain bursts from full pink lips, slowly spreading into a smile.  Tension eases out of knotted muscles as the knife dances up pale as death arms.  Blood streams off the ends of long delicate fingers, mingling with the water flowing off the lean, bruised body.  Sobs echoed around the luxurious bathroom as the fragile boy slid to the floor, blood staining his body, gashes running deep.  Yet not as deep as the gashes in his soul.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

21st September 2003

Dear Diary,

                  Who knows what it is, to be surrounded by people and yet utterly alone?  No-one would understand.  How could they?  It just all got too much.  I couldn't take it any more.  I… I had to do something.  You see, I can't even write it here.  At least now those bastard muggles who dare to call themselves my aunt and uncle will know something of the pain I have been going through for the last 16 years.  I had so many good reasons for doing it.  But that still cannot console my conscience.  Cannot wash the blood from my hands.  His screams run through my head at night.  His face reminds me of what I have done every time I close my eyes.  How long will it be, I wonder, before I am discovered.  What then?  Will I be dragged off to some muggle jail?  Or will I be thrown into Azkaban for the rest of my dismal pointless life?  For surely Dumbledore cannot condone this.  Ron and Hermione must never find out.  I must be 'the Golden Boy' for them.  I can't let them down.  But it may be inevitable.  Hermione's bound to work out that _something's wrong.  Whatever happens no-one must know I tried to kill myself as well._

                  Draco seems strangely subdued at the moment.  I wonder what's up with the little daddies boy.  Oh wait.  No I don't.  I hate the little ferret.

                  I don't know how this will all end, but I hope, Oh Merlin I pray that no-one else gets hurt.

                                    ~ Harry

Harry wipes the tears from his cheeks and, prising up the floor boards, he slips the little black notebook back into the cubby-hole.  Replacing the floorboards he smiles, a grim smirk, and mutters to himself.

"No-one will ever find out."

"Find out what, mate?"  Ron walks into the dorm, a goofy grin plastered over his face.

"What?"  Harry looks around nervously.  "Oh nothing."  He grins.  "Just talking to Rosie."

"Rosie?"  Ron looks puzzled.

"Oh yeah."  Harry replies.  "I forgot you don't know about Rosie…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All of Hogwarts was still.  The moon tinted everything with glittering silver.  Shadows dappled the ground, inky black.  A dark shape flashes quickly across the grounds, watched from the top of the astronomy tower.  The figure vanishes into the Forbidden Forest, followed at a distance by a shadow.  Curiously this shadow appears to be cast by absolutely nothing.  A blink from the eyes watching, and all has vanished, the grounds returning to the calm and silence of night as though no-one has ever been there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ronnie, darling."  A girl's voice rang out from deeper within the forest.  Ron grinned and broke into a run.

"Hermione?!?"  Harry muttered in surprise.

He crept to the edge of the clearing and blinked in surprise.  The clearing flickered in the soft glow of candlelight, rose petals were scattered over the ground and romantic music drifted between the trees.

"Wow."  Harry gasped.

He watched as Ron ran to Hermione and gathered her into his arms.

"It's perfect, my love."  He grinned, planting a kiss on her full lips.  "Just perfect."

She responded eagerly to his kiss.  Harry smiled sadly as he watched.

"I wondered how long it would take them to work out what the rest of the school has known for ages."  He grinned momentarily.  "I wonder who had the beginning of 5th year…"  He turns away sadly and walks slowly back to the castle. I wish I had someone to do things like that for me.  He thinks wistfully as he makes his way back up to his dormitory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A tear fell from the top of the astronomy tower, plummeting to earth un-noticed.  The eyes from which it fell watching the bodiless shadow move slowly back to the school.  A sigh floated off, lost in the midnight breeze.

"And I could never have him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I hate him.  I hate him.  I **hate** him!"  Harry pounds a pillow viciously.  "He makes my life a living hell."  He pauses.  "And yet I can't get him out of my mind."  He mutters, his gaze troubled, his mind in a turmoil.  "The only time I feel truly alive is when I fight with him…"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

There you go. Please PLEASE review and tell me what you think. How could I improve it? Should I write more or not?


End file.
